Dashies Dick
by SuperCheese
Summary: The Cuite Mark Crusaders want to finally find out there special talents. But they need the help of a certain cyan pegasus.
1. Chapter 1

This first bit is half ripped of from trixies fun house, deal with it!

* * *

><p>"Rarity said that this would work for sure!" Shouted the small unicorn filly named Sweetie Bell looking at her yet still blank flank.<p>

"Yeah" sighed yellow filly known as Apple Bloom in disappointment "I guess we were not cut-out to be cutie mark crusader prostitutes after all."

"Lets just go back to my place" replied Sweetie Bell still disappointed.

"NO NOT YET!" Shouted the third member of the cutie mark crusaders, the orange pegasus named Scootaloo. Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom both looked at their friend not surprised by her stubbornness.

"We have been having sex with colts all night" Sighed Apple Bloom "If we were going to get our cutie marks this way it would have worked by now".

"Yeah" agreed Sweetie Bell "and you had sex with more colts then us two combined!" Scootaloo was not convinced.

"We just have to wait for the right pony to come along and show us what it really means to be a prostitute!" She retorted.

Apple Bloom stared at her friend, it was obvious that she was waiting for a certain pony to come along. "Who you got in mind?" asked Apple Bloom half expecting the answer.

"Only the most awesome, coolest and sexiest pony in all of Equestria!" said Scootaloo proudly. Apple Bloom was afraid that Scootaloo would say that.

"Who, Fluttershy?" Sweetie bell said retardedly.

"No you fucking retard!" Scootaloo replied shocked that anypony could think that whore Fluttershy could be as sexy as the pony in question.

"Then who?" asked Sweetie bell even more retardedly still not figuring out who Scootaloo was talking about even though it was fucking obvious.

"RAINBOW DASH YOU DAFT CUNT!" Scootaloo screamed at her fellow crusader, having enough of her stupidity for one day. Sweetie Bell was stunned, Apple Bloom rolled her eyes expecting this answer.

"You know that can't happen." sighed Apple Bloom "Its punishable by death under equestrian law for a filly to get it on with another filly, not that it ever stopped Rarity. It's one of the first things we ever learned at school."

"I KNOW THAT!" Shouted Scootaloo, angry that her only friend just questioned her intelligence. "Besides I know something about Rainbow dash that you don't." Said Scootaloo smugly.

"What then?" Apple Bloom questioned her friend expecting some lame excuse.

"Well, Rainbow Dash has a massive dick" beamed Scootaloo.

This time both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell were visibly shocked.

"You're Joking right?" Apple Bloom replied hardly believing what she had just heard.

"Nope, It happened when I was spying on her in the shower if just flopped out and I could hardly believe it, but it was there!" Scootaloo boasted. Apple Bloom was speechless, she could tell that what her friend had just said was 100% true.

"Oh my gosh" screeched Swetie Bell, "How big was it!"

"At least 12 inches" Scootaloo said, she couldn't have been more proud of what she saw.

"NO WAY" Denied Apple Bloom regaining her composure "THATS BIGGER THAN BIG MAC'S!" Nopony ever questioned that her brother Big Macintosh had the biggest dick in all of Ponyville! Even if it was Rainbow Dash's!

"Hate to say it but it is true" Scootaloo beamed

"Besides if she has a dick that big how does she hide it without anypony noticing?" Apple Bloom questioned, In denial she didn't want to think any pony had a bigger dick than her brother's.

"Easy!" exclaimed Scootaloo "She just tucks it in between her toned, muscular, rock-hard thighs." Obviously day dreaming about her idol.

"Well I guess that makes sense." Apple bloom muttered admitting defeat.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Sweetie Bell even though she didn't know what the fuck they were talking about.

"Well maybe we should go to her, Its getting cold and we can't wait all night for Rainbow Dash to just wonder along. I bet she doesn't even know that we are here!" Apple Bloom told her friend, It was almost midnight and she wouldn't wait much longer just to get fucked by one more pony.

"Yeah, good idea" agreed Scootaloo "I bet she is in her cloud house!"

"Lets go!" added Sweetie Bell feeling left out of the conversation.

Just when the crusaders where about to head off a scrawny looking brown colt probably in his early 20's approached them. "Umm... I heard you three were selling sex" He said while visibly nervous, he had not done this before.

"No, fuck off!" Scootaloo shouted and then bucked him in the knee without warning.

The buck connected with such force the colt's knee shattered. He fell to the ground crying in pain.

"Yeah you fucking pervert!" Apple Bloom added as she delivered a hard kung fu kick to the colt's nose.

There was a loud crack as the blow connected with his nose. It had broken and was visibly bent and started to stream with blood. The colt screamed again in pain, he should have known better than to try to solicit sex from ponies no older than 10. He started to cry from a mixture of shame and physical pain.

"We are off for Rainbow Dash's place now" Sweetie Bell added as she stabbed her horn into the colts eyes, thinking that this was some kind of game.

The colt scream even loader the pain. This was worse than any pain he had felt before, he could feel the blood pouring from his eye sockets. Nopony seemed to answer his screams of pain which was better that way he thought. How was he going to explain this? What would his mother think? It was the shame that was the worst feeling of all. He just wanted to die then and there.

Scootaloo gave a laugh at the pathetic colt "Lets get out of here" Scootaloo snorted not even paying attention to the colt crying in a heap anymore and walked away towards Rainbow Dash's cloud house.

The other two followed but not before giving the colt a good kick in the ribs. They ran to catch up to Scootaloo they didn't want to miss out on the chance to get fucked by Rainbow Dash and her massive dick.

"This is going to be about 100 times better than Rarity's horn!" blurted out Sweetie Bell hardly containing her excitement as the pair caught up to Scootaloo.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Apple Bloom full of glee "and to think we could finally get our cutie marks!"

Scootaloo sighed, she couldn't care less whether or not she got her cutie mark tonight. She was just excited about the chance of her dream of being fucked by Dashie and her giant dick may finally come true.

The three fillies made their way towards Dash's house over the next half hour. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell chattered away for the whole trip discussing topics such as how big Dashie's load would be and whether they should take it up the ass. Meanwhile Scootaloo barely spoke a word, she was in deep thought. What If Dashie said no? What if she figured out how she got figured out and put cloud curtains on her cloud bathroom windows? Scootaloo couldn't think of anything worse. Maybe this was a bad idea!

Before Scootaloo could think about it anymore Apple bloom noticed the worry on her friends face. "Hey what's up?" Inquired Apple Bloom her voice filled with concern.

"N-nothing" said Scootaloo looking at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with Apple Bloom

Apple Bloom sighed "Look we both know that is bullshit" she said slightly annoyed "So what's up?"

This time Scootaloo sighed she should have never tried to keep a secret from her friend "Maybe this was a bad idea." she said still looking at the ground.

"What, surly you can't be serious!" exclaimed Apple Bloom genuinely surprised that her usually hot headed friend was having second thoughts.

"Yeah" added Sweetie Bell "It's not like we can go back to Rarity shoving her horn up our asses after that story you told us!"

"I dunno" sighed Scootaloo not convinced

"Yeah come on" Apple Bloom said "I doubt even Big Mac can satisfy us anymore now that we know about Rainbow Dash's giant monster cock!."

"Maybe that's just more reason not to go!" Scootaloo shouted while tried not to tear up in front of her friend and Sweetie Bell.

Applebloom put her arm around her friend "Look we have to do this because if we don't we will always wonder what could have been, we will wonder what it could have been like to be fucked by Rainbow Dash and her massive dick"

Scootaloo cleared her thought and wiped away her tears "Yeah, i guess you're right."

"And besides, If she says no we can just burn her house down and kill her in her sleep!" Applebloom added trying to make Scootaloo feel better.

Scootaloo nearly started crying again "You would really do that just for me?" Scootaloo could hardly believe how lucky she was to have such a good friend.

Applebloom nodded "Of course, and don't you forget it."

The two of them embraced each other in a hug "you're my bro, bro" Scootaloo said she could hold back the tears any longer but this time they not tears of fear, but of joy.

"Hey what about me?" Sweetie Bell said out of fucking nowhere.

"No! shut the fuck up Sweetie Bell!" Scootaloo yelled at her, annoyed that she would spoil such a tender moment between two best friends.

Applebloom and Scootaloo stopped hugging, the ruined moment. "lets just fucking go" Scootaloo sneered at Sweetie bell.


	2. The adventure continues

The two friends and Sweetie bell finally arrived at Dash's cloud house about ten minutes later, they knocked on the door but there was no reply.

"Do you even think she's up?" enquired Sweetie Bell

"How the fuck should I know genius?" scolded Scootaloo. still mad at Sweetie Bell for everything

"YO RAINBOW WAKE THE FUCK UP!" shouted Applebloom who had had enough of the other two arguing.

Seconds later a familiar cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail finally opened the door "Who the fuck is it and what the fuck do you wan-" before Rainbow could finish a ecstatic Scootaloo leaped onto her knocking her to the ground.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo yelled with glee as she landed onto her idol.

"Hey it's you three" Dash said while getting back up "Wait a minute how are you to standing on a cloud, only peagus are meant to be able to do that?" Rainbow dash glancing at Applebloom and Sweetie Bell with a confused look on her face.

"This is a cartoon with magic talking ponies!" exclaimed Applebloom breaking the forth wall. "I don't have to explain SHIT!"

Dash couldn't argue with this logic and nodded. "What are you three doing up here anyways?" Dash questioned "Don't you think it's a bit late for autographs?"

"No Dash we don't want your autograph" corrected Scootaloo "We want your-" Scootaloo was struck with nerves and couldn't finish what she was about to say. Rainbow Dash looked at the three fillies with a confused expression.

"We want to see your-' Scootaloo tried again still just couldn't finish.

"WE WANNA SEE YOUR GIANT DONKEY DICK" Blurted out Sweetie Bell finishing Scootaloo sentence.

Rainbow dash was shocked but she quickly regained her composure she knew she was going to be found out one day and the three little filly didn't seemed grossed out or horrified so she decide to go along.

"So you wanna see my dick huh?" Dash said with a grin "Well I can't really blame you it is an awesome sight to behold."

"We don't just want to see it" exclaimed Applebloom "We want to be fucked by it!" The other crusaders all nodded in agreement

Rainbow dash was blown back by what had just transpired. "Why in the world would you three little fillies want that?"

"Because we want to be cutie mark crusaders prostitutes!' Apple bloom replied

"Rarity gave us the idea!" Sweetie Bell beamed with pride

Scootaloo just blushed.

Rainbow Dash was not surprised that Rarity would suggest such a thing. It was the same thing Rarity did when she was at the 3 fillies age after all. In fact it was how she had got enough money to start her boutique. Rainbow Dash had also considered becoming a prostitute at one point to get some extra bits. Apparently there was a surprisingly large market for hermaphroditic pegasi in Ponyville, especially one with a cock as large of hers.

Dash was not sure of what to do. Would the 3 fillies be even be able to handle her massive cock?

"Have you three even done this before?" asked rainbow dash wanting to know what she was dealing with.

"Of course" squealed Sweetie Bell excited to share her experience "Rarity shoves her horn up my private areas all the time!"

"Big Mac and I have private love time behind the barn on a biweekly bases!" Applebloom boasted not wanting to be out done by Sweetie Bell "Even Applejack joins in occasionally, heck even Granny every now and again when her hip ain't playing up!"

Scootaloo sighed "I just had a foursome with three seedy colts earlier this evening"

Dash had heard enough. The three had maybe a bit too much experience, but she didn't want them to know that. "Hmm I dunno" she said as she tried to hide her grin

Scootaloo started to panic she didn't want Dashie to say no "No wait, don't say no! look we will even pay you!"

"Yeah" Exclaimed the other two. They could spare some of the bits they made earlier tonight.

"Okay Okay" Dash pretended to give in "Yes ill fuck you fillies"

The three were ecstatic "Yay!" "Oh my gosh!" "I'm going to be just like my sister!" The trio screamed one after the other.

Dash couldn't help but smile at the overjoyed ponies, she decided to make them even happier "Ill also pay you guys like proper pony prostitutes!"

Sweetie Bell and Apple bloom screamed even loader but Scootaloo went silent, hardly believing what she had just heard. She was going not only get fucked by Rainbow Dash, the fucking Rainbow Dash but she was going get paid to! this was beyond anything she believed!

"Hey don't get to excited just yet" Rainbow Dash giggled after a few moments of watching the ecstatic fillies "We can't spend all night out here come inside and I'll show you all my prized dick"

The trio's eyes widened they were about to go crazy again with joy

"Hup hup, at least wait till we are inside" Dash said if they keep getting worked up all the time it would this could take all night.

The three nodded. Dash turned around and lead the fillies into her could living room. It was rather spartan the only thing in it would have been a single cloud couch if it wasnt for tank in his rather small bird cage in the corner. Dash nodded at the couch and then the three fillies all jumped on it eagerly wait for what was next.

"Okay who's ready?" Dash asked once the fillies had taken their seats.

"Do you even have to ask?" Replied the three

Dash grin and finally untucked her dick. Her huge dick fell to the ground with a thud, when she said that it was truly a sight to behold she wasn't lying it was. The crusaders gasped

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Applebloom "Its even bigger than how Scootaloo described it!"

"Look how veiny that mother fucker is!" Scootaloo gasped she still couldn't beleave she was seeing it up close.

"You never mentioned her balls" Sweetie Bell screeched "They are as big as bowling balls!"

"And that look girth" Added Scootaloo

Rainbow dash chuckled "If you think it is awesome now you should wait till it is hard!" The trio's eyes widened and that very though

This made Dash chuckle even harder. "Haha anyways which one of you fillies wants to get fucked first?"

"me me me" They all said at once. This made them start to argue

"I should go first because it was my sister that had the idea of becoming prostitutes!" Stated Sweetie Bell

"Fuck off!" argued Applebloom "I should go I was the one who started the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"Na, no way! I saw Dashie Dick first I should be the first to go!" Scootaloo said getting in her two bits

Before the trio could argue any more Rainbow dash stepped in "Well she could kinda have a point she did see it first not to mention shes looked up to me for how long?"

Scootaloo would have blushed if she wasn't so excited "IN YOUR FACE BITCHES!" she while giving the other two the fingers.

"Aww man" the other two sighed slightly confused because ponies don't have fingers.

"Okay now that's settled Scootaloo lets go somewhere a bit more private" Dash said heading toward her cloud bedroom

And with that Scootaloo leaped off the cloud couch and followed her idol upstairs to her cloud room still hardly believing what was about to transpire.


End file.
